Traditional biotech systems, such as bioreactors, mixing tanks, storage tanks and associated plumbing fixtures have been made of stainless steel. It is the material of choice as it is capable of withstanding a wide range of temperatures, pressures, pH, etc without leaching anything back into the system. More importantly, it is capable of being cleaned in place with steam and/or a caustic solution so as to render the system sterile before reuse.
A drawback is that such equipment is expensive and typically is available in limited sizes. Additionally, the system once assembled is typically fixed in that configuration due to the use of welds and the like to assemble it.
Many biopharmaceuticals need to be manufactured at a relatively small scale and/or low cost. In order to do so, the use of disposable plastic containers and piping has been proposed. While still a nascent industry, the premise is encouraging.
One further issue is that unlike a stainless steel container, a plastic container is typically a plastic bag made of one or more layers of plastic film, is not self supportive and is prone to damage such as punctures and tears.
Various support devices including large heavy gauge plastic containers into which the bag is placed and used or rigid steel or composite scaffolding have been used. In essence, they form an exoskeleton around the bag providing it with the necessary support and some protection against rupture.
As with traditional steel systems, this requires an investment in supports of different sizes and configurations. Additionally, when not in use, these supports take up needed floor space.
What is needed is a compact support system that is less expensive and more universal in its use or applications. The present invention provides such a system.